phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vol Brothers
Left = |-| Middle = |-| Right = : "Just relax, boy. We're the Vol brothers, okay? I'm sure you've heard of us. So why don't you just go back to the hole you came from? Unless you want a piece of me. Understand, chump?" : — Hiru Vol of the Vol brothers threatening Ethan Waber in Of Light and Darkness The Vol Brothers are a trio of thugs in Phantasy Star Universe who vowed to become famous in the rogue world. The oldest brother, Hiru, is the leader and the brains of the three. He generally uses TECHNICs but resorts to attacking with a concealed dagger when in desperation. The middle brother, No, is the brawn, focusing on long-range firearms in combat. The youngest brother, Do, is the handyman and is in charge of working on machines and weapons. Although somewhat dim, he is a force to be reckoned with in close-quarters combat. Biography Phantasy Star Universe The Vol Brothers are little more than a trio of thugs hoping to make it big in the beginning of the story. According to a civilian on Moatoob, they named themselves after a duo of legendary thieves. During Episode 1, No Vol attempts to steal Lumia's meseta card but is initially caught by the young protagonist, Ethan Waber. The brothers, annoyed that Waber is bravely resisting them, engage Ethan in battle and are promptly defeated. In desperation, they manage to hold Lumia hostage and threaten her life if the protagonist continues to challenge them. Ethan lowers his guard in concern for her safety and is then savegly assaulted by the trio. Leogini Berafort, a Guardian who happens to be supervising the Linear Line, hears a commotion in the distance and begins to investigate. The brothers notice his presence and, unwilling to pick a fight with a Guardian, briefly escape with Lumia's meseta card. Shortly afterward, a meteor shower strikes the base and separates the two younger brothers from their older brother. In order to find him, they reluctantly join forces with Ethan, who is looking for a way to help his little sister after she is caught behind rubble. After a series of trials, the brothers are reunited at the end of the railway system, and as thanks for protecting his younger brothers, Hiru promises to abstain from evening the score. He vows to instead fight Ethan the next time they met. The Vol Brothers then disappear into the tunnel. Sometime later, the brothers join Alfort Tylor's band of rouges. They participated in the attack on a Parum train in order to steal the cargo it was transporting. Ethan, now a Guardian-in-training, pursues the group along with his cohorts, rival Hyuga Ryght and trainer Karen Erra. The Vol brothers activated several robots to act as a distraction while they disabled the train's navigation system. However, just as it seems that the plan is going smoothly, they encounter Headmaster Nav, who easily overcomes the three with his bare hands. Karen volunteers to stay behind in order to watch them while the others secure the caboose. Following Alfort's smoke attack on Karen, the brothers recovered and were confronted by Ethan. Although they engaged him in a three-on-one battle and were ultimately defeated, the Vol brothers manage to escape before the authorities arrived with some help from the Tylor Clan. Later, the Vols were assigned to guard duty at the Rouge Hideout on Moatoob. When Ethan's group infiltrated the hideout looking for a group of missing scientists, the Brothers confronted them. Ethan insists that he engages the brothers solo and successfully defeats them with ease. When the gang had surrendered, Tonnio interrogates them for information concerning the whereabouts of the scientists. Hiru feigns ignorance, enraging the hot-headed Guardian and prompting an attack. Fortunately, Ethan's intervention prevented Tonnio from killing them. After Magashi's robots were defeated, Tyler decided to evacuate the hideout. The Vol Brothers accompanied him, stopping only to tell Ethan that their feud was far from over. When the Endrum Collective engaged the Landeel over the deserts of Moatoob, Liina was lost in the commotion. The Vol Brothers were tasked with finding her; however, they ignored the order and instead began fooling around until Ethan, Leo, Lou, and Tonnio found them. The trio assumed fighting position, but stood down when they spotted Tonnio, reminded of the outcome of their last encounter. When they informed the group that Liina was missing, Tonnio immediately rushes off to search for her, dragging the Vol Brothers with him. Eventually, the makeshift party managed to locate Liina stuck underneath some debris from the battle. With the help of Ethan and Leo, they managed to pull Liina to safety. Afterward, they teamed up with Leo to distract the Endrum Collective soldiers while Ethan and the others moved towards the Landeel. This would be the last encounter from the Vol Brothers. Shadow of the Arkguard The trio of brothers make a minor appearance in the motion comic. Ethan Waber, having been mislead by Illuminus members into believing that he had been lied to about his father being dead and feeling as if he has no other choice on the matter, attempts to assassinate Obel Dallgun. After failing and causing a commotion, Waber is discovered, prompting him to flee. Lou and Tonnio rush him onboard the Landeel in order to escape the Guardians that are now pursuing him. The crew aboard the vessel exchange greetings with the confused protagonist, and, shortly afterward, Liina demands that Ethan receives a fresh bundle of clothes. The Vol brothers immediately flank the now even more confused Ethan and dress him in a dark trench coat befitting a rogue. Category:Phantasy Star Universe Characters Category:Humans Category:Newmans Category:Beasts